BLS (Boys Love Story) : Bitter and Sweet (Uta no Prince Sama Edition)
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan cerita cinta antara sesama jenis yaitu laki-laki dari anime utapri dengan berbagai karakter yang berbeda-beda. Di kemas menjadi one shoot atau beberapa chapter saja. Bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi/BL jangan membacanya ya dan bagi yang suka silahkan di nikmati sepuasnya XD hohoho. Warning : Boys Love, Mature Leaguage, for 15 years old, and many more
1. Little Suprise For You

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. But Little Suprise For You is my original story.

Rate: M

Pair : Jinguji Ren & Hijirikawa Masato slight Ichinose Tokiya & Ittoki Otoya.

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship.

Warning: typo, gak sesuai dengan EYD, adult scene, and many more.

.

.

.

.

LITTLE SUPRISE FOR YOU

RIREN18

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa hari terasa damai dan tenang. Udara mengalir lembut menyentuh kulit seorang laki-laki muda bersurai sewarna biru dalam samudera. Laki-laki itu duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di taman yang berada di belakang gedung Master Course. Laki-laki itu sedang melamun sambil memikirkan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Seseorang itu membuat kepalanya pusing beberapa hari belakangan. 'Penyakit lama' nya pun muncul kembali meski kini status keduanya sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jika boleh jujur dia merasa marah dan juga sedikit kecewa dengan kelakuan sang kekasih hati. Hijirikawa Masato, nama laki-laki yang sedang pusing memikirkan sang kekasihnya, Jinguji Ren yang mulai berulah lagi yaitu menggoda orang lain, lebih tepatnya perempuan. Masato bukanlah tipe orang seperti Otoya atau Cecil yang selalu blak-blak an. Masato lebih suka diam dan menerima keadaan meski menerima dampak dari menahan hal tersebut.

Sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, secara tak sengaja dia melihat Ren berjalan dengan seorang perempuan cantik berwajah blasteran. Keduanya tampak begitu mesra dengan sang perempuan melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Ren. Tak lupa keduanya tanpak begitu bahagia dengan senyum yang tak lepas wajah keduanya. Tiap kali membayangkan hal itu, Masato selalu merasakan dadanya sesak dan sakit di saat bersamaan. Masato akui dia cemburu pada gadis itu dan marah serta kecewa pada Ren. Padahal Masato selalu setia padanya. Meskipun keduanya terkadang suka beradu mulut karena beberapa hal sepele, yang berakhir pada Ren yang mengalah. Kini Masato merindukan sosok Ren yang suka menggodanya atau menggombalinya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari arah belakang dan menepuk bahu Masato dengan pelan...

"Masa?"

Ternyata Ittoki Otoya, personil STARISH yang sangat bawel, kepo, tapi bersahabat banget. Otoya merasa aneh dengan Masato dan Otoya merasa semakin khawatir karena tak ada respon dari Masato. Segera Otoya menepuk sekali lagi bahu Masato.

"Masa?ada apa?kenapa kau diam saja?apa kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja mood ku sedang kacau. Maaf Ittoki aku ingin sendiri dulu."

"Masa, jika kau mau bercerita lah kepadaku apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Jangan memendamnya sendirian. Kita berteman bukan?"

Masato pun mengangkat wajahnya sambil menghapus air mata yang masih menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Otoya agak terkejut melihat Masato menangis yang entah karena apa. Ekspresi mukanya terlihat sedih dan berbagai emosi yang tak bisa Otota tebak. Secara tak sadar, Otoya memberikan elusan pada punggung Masato, memberikan kekuatan untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tapi, Masato kembali menangis lagi dan membuat Otoya membawa Masato dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah Masa jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih lega. Menangislah sepuasmu. Setelah itu ceritakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan."

Seketika kemeja yang di pakai Otoya basah pada bagian bahu kirinya. Masato menangis dalam diam, menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan kekecawaannya pada air mata yang keluar. Otoya pun memberikan elusan pada punggung Masato dengan harapan semoga Masato merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas menangis, Masato merasa lebih lega dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya tampak sembab dengan hidung yang agak memerah serta mata yang masih terlihat habis menangis. Masato menghirup oksigen dan menghembuskan karbon dioksida keluar.

"Jika kau menanyakan alasan mengapa aku menangis maka aku akan menjawabnya karena Jinguji."

"Kau dengan Ren kenapa?apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar. Hanya saja Jinguji membuatku merasa kecewa dan sakit hati."

"Memang Ren berbuat apa?"

"Sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, secara tak sengaja aku melihatnya berjalan bersama seorang gadis. Mereka berdua berpegang tangan dengan mesra dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Karena waktu itu ada di tempat umum aku tak berani menghampiri keduanya. Bukannya apa-apa hanya saja tidak pantas apabila membuat orang banyak merasa risih dengan hubungan kami sekaligus menerima kenyataan terburuk."

"Jadi begitu ceritanya. Masato, dengarkan aku ya. Mungkin yang kau lihat itu adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Mungkin saja perempuan itu adalah kerabat atau sauadara jauh dari Ren. Postive Thiking saja. Apa kau tidak percaya pada Ren?"

"Aku percaya padanya tapi setelah melihat hal itu rasa percayaku padanya mulai berkurang. Aku rasa."

"Jangan begitu Masa. Lebih baik kau tanya pada Ren baik-baik soal apa yang kau lihat dan minta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya dari Ren agar tak salah paham. Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti saran darimu Ittoki. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan curhatan ku dan maaf sudah membuat pakaianmu basah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku berharap semoga kalian selalu bersama hingga nanti dan tentunya selalu berbahagia juga."

Masato pun bertekad berbicara pada Ren ketika Ren sudah pulang nanti. Masato harap apa yang di duganya adalah salah dan semua bisa kembali seperti semula. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 11 malam, pintu kamar Masato, Ren, dan juga Ranmaru terbuka. Ren baru saja pulang sehabis bekerja. Jadwal hari ini sangat sibuk sekali dan memakan waktu istirahatnya. Rasa lelah dan letih pun di rasakan oleh Ren. Ketika hendak ingin berbaring di ranjangnya, dia melihat sang kekasih tidur di atas tatami tanpa alas apapun. Segera Ren menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Ketika menyentuh pipi Masato Ren merasa terkejut sekaligus bertanya dalam hati. Pipi Masato basah dan sembab karena air mata. Dengan perlahan Ren menggendong Masato ala bridal style menuju kasur miliknya. Di taruhnya pelan-pelan tubuh Masato dan Ren ikut berbaring di samping Masato yang sedang tertidur. Tapi, tak lama kedua mata Masato yang masih terpejam mulai terbuka perlahan. Masato pun menoleh ke arah kanan dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat kekasihnya ada di sisinya. Ren hanya tersenyum simpul dan tak lupa memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Masato.

"Tadaima, Masato."

"Okaerinasai, Ren."

"Apa kau menungguku pulang?"

"Ya, aku menunggumu pulang. Tumben sekali kau pulang larut malam."

"Hari ini jadwalku penuh hingga jam 10 malam. Betapa lelahnya hari ini."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Sekitar jam 7 an. Oh, ya, aku mau mandi dulu ya."

"Tunggu..."

"Ada apa Masato?mau ikut mandi bersamaku?"

"Dasar hentai. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Ren."

"Baiklah. Tentang apa?"

"3 hari yang lalu, secara tak sengaja aku melihatmu jalan bersama seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu siapa mu?"

"3 hari lalu?. Hmm... aku ingat, perempuan itu adalah teman ku yang menjadi lawan main ku di sebuah acara tv. Apa kau cemburu, Masato?"

"Ya, aku cemburu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa kau tidak merasa bersalah atas sikapmu itu?"

"Merasa bersalah?apa maksudmu?. Aku tidak mengerti. Hal yang wajar bukan jika hanya bergandengan tangan dengan teman sendiri?"

"Wajar ya?. Itu bagimu tapi tidak bagiku. Jadi, untuk hubungan kita lebih baik cukup di sini saja. Aku tidak suka pada seseorang yang tidak setia pada pasangannya."

"Tunggu sebentar, Masato. Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya, Jinguji?. Intinya hubungan kita berakhir, cukup sampai di sini. Maaf dan terima kasih atas segalanya."

Ketika hendak turun dari kasur milik Ren, secara tiba-tiba tubuh Masato kembali ke belakang karena Ren menarik lalu memeluk tubuh Masato.

"Baiklah. Mari kita putuskan hubungan kita sebagai kekasih karena kita akan memulai hubungan kita sebagai pasangan sehidup semati. Apa kau bersedia, Masato?"

Masato membeku dan terdiam mendengar perkataan Ren barusan. Pasangan sehidup semati?. Jangan bilang maksudnya adalah...

"Ayo kita menikah, Masato. Will you marry me, Masato?"

Ren pun membuka kotak cincin berwarna biru tua yang berisikan sebuah cincin sederhana dengan ukiran M&R di dalam cincin emas putih itu. Masato merasa emosinya bercampur aduk mulai dari kesal pada awalnya tapi kini menjadi bahagia, terkejut, dan terharu. Masato pun memberika jawaban atas pernyataan dan pertanyaan Ren tadi.

"Tidak..."

"Eh? Kena-"

"Tidak salah lagi aku terima lamaran darimu, Ren."

Segera Ren memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis kiri Masato. Lalu memeluk Masato dan keduanya pun berciuman di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Masato, bolehkah aku memilikimu seutuhnya malam ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa berkata selain berkata ya padamu. Lakukanlah sesukamu, Ren."

.

.

.

.

.

Secara perlahan tapi pasti keduanya pun mulai membuka pakaian yang di kenakan. Ren membuka ikatan obi yukata Masato yang membuat yukata yang di pakai Masato terbuka dan menampilkan tubu Masato yang putih dan mulus. Ren pun memulai ciuman yang panas dengan Masato. Berawal dari saling mengecup bibir secara lembut yang kemudian berubah menjadi pertarungan lidah keduanya. Tentu saja Ren yang memenangkannya. Masato merasakan lidah Ren meliuk dan menari dalam mulutnya yang membuat Masato semakin terlena dalam ciuman mereka. Tak peduli dengan saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibir masing-masing. Keduanya terus berciuman hingga kebutuhan udara menghentikan ciuman tersebut. Ketika Masato masih sibuk menghirup nafasnya, Ren pun mulai mengincar leher jenjang Masato yang putih dan mulus itu. Secara sensual, Ren mencium dan menjilati leher Masato dan hal tersebut membuat Masato mengeluarkan suara indahnya untuk Ren.

"Ahnnn... ja-jangan di si-ahhh.."

"Kau sensitif sekali di sini, Masato. Sebagai hadiah aku akan memberi sesuatu untukmu."

Ren mulai menghisap dan mengigit kecil leher Masato hingga membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan. Tak hanya satu tapi ada beberapa tanda yang di buat oleh Ren dan suara Masato semakin keras terdengar.

Perlahan tangan Ren mulai menelusuri dada Masato hingga berhenti di puncak dada Masato yang mulai mengeras. Di elusnya perlahan dan mulai memutarkannya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Nhnnn... Ren..."

"Kenapa Masato?. Kau ingin aku melakukan lebih dari ini pada kedua mungil ini?"

Ren kembali mulai memainkan puncak dada Masato yang satunya lagi dan membuat Masato mendesah semakin kencang.

"Ahnnn...ya... Ren...ahnnn.."

"Baiklah. Nikmatilah pelayanan ku, tuan muda."

Di mulai dengan mencium sekitar puncak dada Masato. Kemudian berubah menjadi jilatan. Desahan Masato semakin kencang kala Ren membuat gerakan berputar pada puncak dadanya dan meliukkan tubuhnya ke arah depan yang tentu saja membuat Ren semakin menggebu untuk bercinta dengan Masato. Selanjutnya Ren mulai menghisap nipple Masato yang berwarna agak kecokelatan. Ren mulai menghisapnya seperti anak bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Sementara yang satu lagi sedang di 'manja' kan oleh tangan Ren yang satunya. Desahan Masato semakin membuat Ren ingin langsung ke inti nya tapi Ren tidak mau egois dan membuat Masato merasa senang dan puas atas permainan mereka. Setelah puas dengan kedua nipple Masato, mulut dan lidah Ren mulai bergerak menuju bawah tubuh Masato yang masih tertutupi celana dalam berwarna putih polos. Ren menciumi mulai dari bagian karet yang melingkari pinggang Masato, lalu turun perlahan menuju ke bawah sambil membuka sedikit demi sedikit kaki Masato. Ren merasakan sudah betapa kerasnya 'adik' Masato. Ren khawatir jika Masato akan keluar duluan padahal belum memasuki babak utama.

Tubuh Masato semakin tak bisa diam dan semakin kencang mendesahkan suaranya karena Ren mulai memberikan sentuhan pada 'adik' nya yang tentu saja memberikan rasa nikmat yang tak terkira. Tak lama Ren meretaskan pertahanan terakhir pada tubuh Masato. Ya... kini tubuh Masato sudah telanjang bulat sepenuhnya. Sungguh indah tubuh seorang Hijirikawa Masato, tidak kalah indah dari tubuh seorang gadis. Lihat 'adik' nya Masato terlihat lucu sekali, sudah berdiri sangat tegak mirip tentara dalam posisi siap. Berikutnya Ren pun memberikan sesuatu pada 'adik' Masato. Yes... blowjob.

"Ren... "

"Ya?kenapa Masato sayang?"

"Kau curang."

"Curang?"

"Kau masih memakai pakaian sementara aku sudah tidak pakai apa-apa. Dasar menyebalkan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuka pakaianku. Jangan terpesona ya melihat tubuh indah ku."

Ren pun membuka kemejanya dengan cepat dan tampaklah tubuh seorang Jinguji Ren yang terbentuk sempurna dan ideal. Di lanjutkan dengan membuka pakaian bawah yaitu celana bahan pas kaki mulai turun menuju mata kaki. Tampaklah 'adik' Ren yang mulai terlihat tegak dan menggembung di balik celana dalam hitam yang di pakainya. Ren pun melanjutkan rencananya yang tertunda tadi. Ren menundukkan kepalanya menuju 'adik' Masato. Tanpa ragu Ren memasukkanya ke dalam mulut dan mulai melakukan gerakkan maju-mundur. Dampaknya Masato kembali menjerit dan mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhnnn... nikmat...ahhhhnnnn... Ren..."

Ren semakin menambah kecepatan pada gerakannya dan membuat Masato semakin merasa ingin membebaskan yang sejak tadi di tahannya. Tak lupa 'bola' Masato juga ikut di manjakan.

"Ahhhh...Ren... aku... ingin... Ahnnnn..."

Tak lama Masato mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Ren. Ren pun menelannya dengan senang hati tapi karena terlalu banyak dan deras ada yang keluar dari mulutnya dan ada juga yang terciprat ke wajahnya. Sementara itu Masato merasa pandangan matanya mulai memutih dan terasa berada di dunia yang putih. Ya... Masato telah mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Tentu saja seketika badanya terasa lemas dan lelah seperti habis lari marathon keliling kota.

"Masato... bagaimana rasanya mencapai orgasme pertamamu?"

"Nikmat sekali, Ren. Berikan aku yang lebih dari yang sebelumnya."

"As you wish, dear. Aku harap kamu bersiap dan menguatkan dirimu karena kali ini tidaklah mudah dan sedikit menyakitkan."

"Aku sudah siap dengan apapun."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memulainya."

Ren pun membasahi kelima jari kirinya dengan sebuah cairan bening beroma jeruk dan mint. Perlahan satu jari memasuki lubang kecil milik Masato.

"Aw..."

"Tahanlah... nanti sakitnya akan hilang."

"Ya..."

Satu jari itu memulai gerakan maju mundur di dalam lubang kecil yang semakin mengeratkan jari Ren dari dalam. Tak lama satu jari lagi menyusul memasuki lubang Masato dan jeritan kesakitan Masato semakin nyaring. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Masato.

"Apa kita perlu menghentikan ini?"

"Ti..tidak. Aku mohon jangan berhenti. Lanjutkan saja."

"As you wish, dear."

Ren pun melanjutkan gerakan pada jarinya di dalam lubang Masato sambil terus mencari titik di mana Masato akan merasa nikmat.

"Ahnnnn... di situ... ya...ahnnnn...Ren.."

"Di sini ya?"

Ren telah menemukan titik di mana Masato memanggil namanya lebih kencang. Di titik itu juga Ren terus melancarkan serangannya hingga membuat Masato kembali mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua. Peluh pun mulai deras mengalir di tubuh dan wajah keduanya. Cairan putih kental terus keluar dari alat reproduksi Masato dan membasahi tangan Ren. Setelah di rasa cukup untuk di masukki, Ren segera membuka celana dalam yang terasa sesak sejak tadi. Dengan cepat Ren membuka celana dalamnya dan kini terlihat 'adik' Ren yang sudah berdiri tegak dan gagah. Masato yang melihat 'milik' Ren hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah merona hebat. Ren pun mulai melumasi 'adik' nya dengan cairan lubrikasi yang tadi di tuangkan pada jarinya untuk memasuki lubang Masato. Meski sudah terasa lelah, Masato masih dapat melihat dengan jelas 'adik' Ren yang panjang dan besar daripada 'adik' nya sendiri.

"Masato, bolehkah aku memulainya?"

"Ya. Tapi pelan-pelan saja."

"Tenang saja, aku akan lembut memasukinya. Katakan padaku jika terasa sakit, ya."

Masato menganggukkan kepalanya. Ren pun mulai mengarahkan ujung 'adik'nya pada permukaan lubang Masato. Perlahan 'adik' Ren mulai masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Masato. Ren bersusah payah untuk memasukkannya dan baru masuk setengahnya saja.

"Ittai...ittai..."

Masato mulai merintih kesakitan ketika Ren mulai memasukinya lebih dalam. Ren mencium bibir Masato sambil memasuki Masato lebih dalam. Dengan sekali hentakan, 'adik' Ren sudah masuk seluruhnya. Sementara itu Masato pun menangis karena rasa sakit yang di rasakan terlalu sakit dan terasa panas juga. Air matanya pun tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya. Ren menghentikan gerakkannya sejenak agar Masato terbiasa dan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang di rasakan Masato.

"Maaf. Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ya, masih terasa sedikit. Kau boleh bergerak sekarang, Ren."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya. Tolong penuhi aku, Ren. Aku mohon..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memenuhimu. Bersiaplah Masato sayang."

Ren pun mulai menggerakkan 'adik' nya keluar lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam dengan sekali hentakan. Perlahan tapi pasti tempo gerakan maju mundur yang di lakukan Ren semakin cepat. Semakin cepat semakin keras dan sering Masato memanggil nama Ren dalam tiap desahannya. Ren pun merasa akan sampai pada batasnya dan dia akan mengeluarkan benihnya ke dalam Masato.

"Masato, aku akan segera sampai pada batasku."

"Nnghh...ah... aku...jugahhnnn..."

"Baiklah ayo kita keluarkan secara bersamaan."

Ren pun makin mempercepat tempo gerakkannya. Ren pun telah mencapai batasnya dan tak lama cairan putih kental memenuhi Masato, memberikan rasa hangat dan penuh pasa Masato. Ren pun menghentikan gerakannya secara total dan langsung ambruk di samping Masato. Peluh memenuhi wajah Ren yang terlihat lelah begitupula Masato yang sudah hampir menutup matanya karena sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Aishitteru, Masato."

"Aishitteru yo, Ren."

"Thanks for amazing night, Masato."

"Me too, Ren. Aku merasa bahagia sekali."

"Aku juga, Masato."

Ren pun membawa Masato dalam pelukannya. Mendekatkannya pada dada bidangnya dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal bagi Masato. Kini Ren dan Masato bersiap untuk tidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan dalam balutan selimut tipis. Perlahan keduanya pun terlelap ke dalam alam mimpi. Sungguh malam yang erotis dan panas bagi Ren dan Masato.

.

.

.

.

.

Otoya sedang menikmati sarapan paginya bersama Tokiya, sang kekasih sekaligus room mate nya.

"Otoya..."

"Kenapa Tokiya?"

"Semalam kau mendengar sesuatu tidak?"

"Mendengar apa?"

"Suara yang mencurigakan, seperti desahan atau apalah."

"EH? desahan? Siapa?"

"Ssstt... kecilkan suaramu, Otoya."

"Maaf, suara siapa?"

"Sepertinya dari kamar Ren dan Hijirikawa."

Tak lama yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan sepasang kekasih ini keluar. Seperti biasa Ren terlihat ceria dan menebarkan senyum pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Di sebelahnya ada sang kekasih, Masato yang terlihat agak pucat dan kurang tidur. Tak lupa cara jalannya yang agak aneh.

"Good morning, Ikki, Ichi. Pagi-pagi sudah mesra sekali."

"Good morning, Ren, Masa. Lho? Masa kau kenapa?. Wajahmu agak pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ittoki. Sungguh."

"Bolehkah kami berdua ikut sarapan bersama kalian?"

"Tentu saja. Sarapan bersama terasa lebih menyenangkan, ya kan Tokiya?"

"Ya... kau benar."

"Baiklah. Masato kamu mau makan apa?"

"Bubur saja dan air putih."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilkannya."

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan."

"Aku mau ambil minum lagi. Kau mau tambah minum lagi tidak?"

"Boleh. Aku mau orange juice ya."

"Baiklah."

Ren dan Tokiya jalan bersama mengambil makanan dan minuman. Letak tempatnya agak jauh dari meja makan yang mereka tempati tadi.

"Ren..."

"Ya? Kenapa Ichi?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu boleh. Soal apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam bersama Hijirikawa?"

Ren hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang di pegangnya. Pertanyaan Tokiya sukses membuat Ren terkejut setengah mati. Kegiatan tadi malam yang di lakukannya bersama Masato sepertinya agak berisik dan menyebabkan Tokiya mendengarnya.

"Tanpa ku jawab pasti kau tahu, Ichi. Apakah itu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak tapi lebih baik di kecilkan lagi suaranya. Bisa gawat jika yang lain dengar bukan?"

"Iya juga ya. Terima kasih atas saranmu, Ichi. Oh, ya, jangan bilang kau juga sudah melakukannya dengan Ikki ya?"

Wajah Tokiya memerah mendengar pertanyaan usil Ren. Ren pun tertawa melihat wajah Tokiya yang memerah cukup menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Ren barusan.

"Cepat juga ternyata. Tak ku sangka Ichi bisa nakal juga."

"Berisik."

Sementara para SEME masih berbincang di dapur, para UKE masih duduk menunggu kehadiran pasangan mereka. Karena suasananya diam, Otoya pun memecahkan keheningan...

"Ne... Masa bagaimana kau dengan Ren?apa sudah berbaikan?"

"Sudah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Terima kasih atas saranmu, Ittoki."

"Sama-sama, Masa. Syukurlah jika kalian sudah berbaikkan. Tapi, kenapa jalanmu terlihat agak aneh ya?apa terjadi sesuatu padamu, Masa?"

Masato tidak menjawab tapi wajahnya merah padam akibat mengingat kejadian semalam bersama dengan Ren.

"Jangan bilang kau dan Ren... habis melakukan hubungan sex ya?"

"EH?bagaimana kau tahu, Ittoki?"

Ups. Masato keceplosan atas apa yang terjadi semalam. Tawa renyah Otoya menggema di ruang makan itu. Wajah Masato pun memerah lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Rasa malu lebih mendominasi.

"Aku sudah mengalaminya dan rasanya menyakitkan pada awalnya bahkan aku sampai tak bisa turun dari tempat tidur seharian penuh. Tapi, kau hebat juga bisa jalan sendiri tanpa perlu di papah. Berarti Ren masih bermain dengan lembut ya. Bagaimana rasanya setelah melakukan itu, Masa?"

Masato gelapan dan juga terkejut dengan pernyataan Otoya yang secara gamblang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah melakukan hubungan sex dengan Tokiya bahkan membuatnya hingga tak bisa turun dari tempat tidur seharian. Masato tak menyangka Otoya yang terlihat polos ternyata tidak sepolos yang dia duga, begitupula Tokiya yang ternyata sangat ganas dalam bermain di balik wajahnya yang kalem itu.

"Pada awalnya terasa sakit tapi ketika rasa sakit itu hilang rasa nikmat pun datang."

"Sama sepertiku. Setelah itu terkadang kami suka melakukannya di tempat lain. Seperti di kamar mandi atau di hotel tempat kami menginap. Tenang saja Masa, ketika pertama memang terasa menyakitkan tapi yang seterusnya tidak akan menyakitkan seperti pertama kali."

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih atas infonya, Ittoki."

"Sama-sama, Masa."

Tak lama personil STARISH yang lain datang bersama sang komposer mereka, Haruka Nanami. Tak ada lagi percakapan tentang hubungan sex sesama jenis karena hubungan mereka di rahasiakan dari yang lain dan juga publik. Yang mengetahuinya hanya mereka berempat dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Fuah akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Sumpah Riren agak gak kuat pas mengetik bagian Masato dan Ren yang sedang melakukan 'itu'. Riren takut feel nya gak dapet dan jadi fail. Jujur ini baru pertama kalinya Riren menulis cerita dengan rate M seperti ini dan rasanya sesuatu sekali. Tapi, Riren masih berjuang untuk belajar menulis lebih bagus tentang BL atau Yaoi #plak. Riren harap cerita ini bisa memuaskan para Fujoshi yang ada di seluruh dunia wkwkwk #plak. Inspirasi cerita di dapat dari kepenatan Riren dalam menghadapi ujian yang masih menanti seminggu lagi dan materinya sangat banyak #curcol. Yasudah akhir kata Riren ucap kan terima kasih banyak karena masih setia membaca cerita buatan Riren yang masih abal-abal dan masih jauh dari kata bagus ini.

Thanks for read my story and review please, minna ↖(^▽^)↗


	2. You and I

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. You and I is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Jinguji Ren & Hijirikawa Masato

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship.

Warning: typo, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, and many more.

.

.

.

.

You and I

RIREN18

.

.

.

.

"Onii chan mau kah kau berjanji akan kembali menemuiku lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak bisa berjanji padamu."

"Kenapa?apa kau membenciku onii chan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu. "Hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Anak kecil yang memanggil Onii chan itu pun mulai menangis. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya putih dan sedikit tembab itu. Lalu sang Onii chan pun memeluk anak itu lalu berkata

"Jangan menangis. Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Aku yakin kita pasti bertemu lagi saat dewasa nanti."

"Ta...tapi... hiks...aku...hiks..tidak mau... Onii chan ... pergi...hiks."

"Dengarkan Onii chan. Sejauh apapun kita terpisah tetapi hatimu dengan hatiku akan selalu terhubung dan takdir akan mempertemukan kita kembali. Jadi jangan bersedih lagi, ya."

"Baiklah... aku tidak akan menangis lagi, Onii chan."

"Anak pintar. Aku..."

.

.

.

.

KRINGGGG

.

.

.

.

Suara alarm berbunyi nyaring mengisi ruang yang masih sunyi. Kedua kelopak mata terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru kehijauan yang terbelalak. Mimpi itu datang lagi, mimpi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sekilas ingatan yang terasa asing sekaligus terasa familiar.

"Masato? Kau sudah bangun?"

Merasa di panggil Masato menoleh ke sumber suara. Ranmaru, senior yang satu kamar dengannya dan Ren.

"Ya.. aku sudah bangun, Kurosaki san."

"Wajahmu terlihat agak pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau libur hari ini?"

"Ya... hari ini libur. Bagaimana denganmu, Kurosaki san?"

"Aku ada interview bersama yang lain sore nanti."

"Souka."

"Oh, ya, mulai lusa aku dan yang lain akan tur keliling Jepang selama 1 tahun. Bagaimana dengan mu dan yang lain?"

"Soal itu belum ada kabarnya lagi dari pihak agensi."

"Begitu, ya."

"Ya."

"Masato, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Ren?"

"Hanya teman dan rekan kerja."

"Apa kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil?"

"Kami pernah bertemu waktu kecil ketika usia kami baru 10 tahun. Kami bertemu hanya di pesta saja."

Seketika Masato merasa sedikit sakit pada kepalanya. Masato segera memegang kepalanya. Ranmaru pun sedikit terkejut dan khawatir dengan Masato yang terlihata agak kesakitan.

"Masato? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki san. Hanya sedikit merasa pusing."

"Perlu obat?"

"Ku rasa tidak perlu. Mungkin ini karena efek kelelahan dan asupan makanan ku yang tidak teratur."

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa, segera minta tolong padaku atau Ren atau yang lainnya, ok?"

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Masato pun bangun dari futonnya dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai oranye. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat sehabis jogging. Nafasnya pun masih belum teratur dan tampak agak lelah wajahnya.

"Habis jogging, heh?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Hijirikawa mana?"

"Mandi."

"Begitu ya. Oh, ya, Ran chan apa kau mendengar sesuatu saat malam hari?"

"Mendengar apa?"

"Igauan Hijirikawa. Yang memanggil Onii chan...Onii chan terus menerus selama beberapa hari ini. Masa kau tak mendengarnya?"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya. Sungguh. Memangnya Masato memiliki kakak laki-laki?"

"Tidak. Setahuku Hijirikawa hanya memiliki seorang adik perempuan."

"Lalu siapa yang di panggil Onii chan olehnya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin orang lain."

"Ya, mungkin saja."

"Ran chan buatkan aku sarapan. Aku lapar."

"Buat saja sendiri. Kau kan bisa masak juga."

"Tapi, aku ingin omerice buatan Ran chan."

"Cih... menjijikan. Buat saja sendiri sana."

"Uh... Ran chan pelit. Yasudah, aku mau buat sendiri saja. Padahal tadi aku ingin mentraktirmu di restoran Steak yang dekat Tokyo Tower itu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu dan Masato. Tapi, aku tagih janjimu tadi."

Ranmaru langsung keluar tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Ren untuk kembali berbicara. Kini Ren tiduran di sofa, menunggu Masato selesai mandi sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

"Jinguji... Jinguji..."

Tak ada respon. Ren menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Lalu dia mengigaukan sesuatu...

"Maafkan aku. Ku mohon jangan pergi."

Sebuah tepukan lembut dari Masato pada pipi sukses membuat Ren membuka matanya. Keringat mulai mengalir deras. Ekspresi kaget pun mendominasi wajah Ren sekarang. Tangan Masato pun di pegang erat sekali. Masato meringis sedikit karena tangannya terlalu di genggam erat oleh Ren.

"Jinguji, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?"

"Maaf..."

Segera Ren melepaskan tangan Masato yang kini terlihat memerah bertanda genggamannya barusan. Suasana hening dan agak canggung pun melanda keduanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jinguji?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi."

"Begitu ya. Mana Kurosaki san?"

"Ran chan sedang membuat sarapan untukku, kau, dan diri sendirinya."

"Dasar kau ini. Jangan merepotkan orang lain dan dia adalah senior kita. Bersikap sopanlah padanya."

"Benar apa kata Masato. Sekali-sekali bersikaplah seperti Masato, Ren."

Ranmaru membawa sebuah troli makanan yang berisi makanan dan minuman mereka untuk sarapan. 3 piring omerice dan 1 teko ukuran sedang berisi orange juice.

"Aku dan Hijirikawa adalah orang yang berbeda dan berbeda pula sikap dan sifat kami. Tak mungkin sama."

"Terserah kau saja. Lebih baik kita makan sekarang. Perutku sudah lapar."

Ranmaru, Ren, dan Masato menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Perlahan dan tanpa di sadari waktu pun kembali ke masa lalu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa sang surya sudah hampir kembali ke peraduannya. Langit biru pun berubah menjadi jingga ketika malam datang menjelang. Ren dan Masato pun sibuk dengan hal yang mereka lakukan masing-masing. Masato sibuk duduk bersimpuh sambil menulis sesuatu di atas kertas untuk kaligrafi. Sementara Ren hanya bermain darts dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hei Hijirikawa..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau percaya dengan takdir?"

"Takdir?"

"Iya, takdir. Di mana takdir akan membawamu pada sesuatu atau seseorang yang telah jauh darimu di masa lalu."

"Dari masa lalu?"

"Ya. Dari masa lalu. Aku percaya dengan takdir karena takdir kembali mempertemukanku dengan yang telah hilang di masa lalu."

"Baguslah jika be..."

"Namun, sayangnya takdir tidak sepenuhnya adil padaku. Sesuatu yang hilang itu berada dekatku namun terasa sangat jauh."

"Sesuatu?apa itu? Lalu kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku sulit menceritakannya tapi itulah yang ku rasakan saat ini pada sesuatu yang hilang itu."

"Kenapa kau tak mendekat pada sesuatu itu apabila terasa jauh?"

"Sulit. Semakin aku mendekat maka akan terasa semakin jauh."

"Apa kau akan menyerah jika keadaannya tetap seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah karena sangat berarti dan berharga untukku."

"Begitu ya. Ku harap secepatnya dia mendekat padamu."

Ren hanya menatap sendu Masato yang berbicara seperti itu. Masato tidak tahu apabila dia lah yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan dengan Ren barusan. Entah bagaimana reaksi Masato jika mengetahui hal ini. Ren terkadang merasa lelah dengan keadaan ini tapi apa daya apabila sesuatu itu pun tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih. Menyakitkan tentu untuk Ren. Tapi, Ren tidak akan menyerah dan berharap takdir mempersatukan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pun bergulir tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya dan musim sudah berganti menjadi musim dingin. Bulan Desember hampir habis dan hampir menutup tahun ini. Tinggal 3 hari lagi sebelum pergantian tahun. Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi Masato. Hari di mana sang ibundanya melahirkan dirinya ke dunia. Tak terasa sudah hampir 19 tahun dia hidup di dunia dan selama itu pula banyak terjadi di hidupnya.

Ren dan teman-teman yang lain merencanakan kejutan untuk Masato. Hanya sebuah pesta kecil untuk yang berbahagia di hari bahagianya. Mereka semua berbagi tugas. Ren mendapat tugas untuk membuat sebuah kue untuk Masato. Ren pun membuat sebuah kue yang unik dan enak untuk Masato. Kue yang khusus di buat Ren untuk Masato. Ren pun berharap Masato menyukai kue buatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIET

.

.

.

.

Pintu aula utama pun di buka oleh seseorang. Ya... Masato baru pulang dari pemotretan sebuah produk kosmetik terbaru. Tiba-tiba...

PRAK...PRAK...

Suara kertas crape yang di ledakkan yang di iringi lantunan lagu Happy Birthday yang di nyanyikan oleh seseorang dalam suasana yang gelap. Suara yang tak asing lagi baginya. Suara Ren. Ren menyanyikan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

"Make a wish?"

Masato pun memejamkam mata seraya meminta doa. Setelah itu dia meniup lilin yang terdapat angka 1 dan 9 yang saling bersisian. Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan bersamaan dengan lampu yang menyala. Terlihat banyak yang hadir di situ. Mulai dari teman-teman satu personilnya hingga Tsukimiya sensei hadir dalam pesta itu. Masato merasa sangat bahagia.

Tiba saatnya pemotongan kue ulang tahun. Para tamu undangan mulai tak sabar mencicipi kue tersebut. Tapi...

"Aku akan membagi 3 piring pertama untuk 3 orang yang berarti dan penting untukku. Yang pertama aku akan memberikan pada Tsukimiya sensei yang selalu membimbing ku dan teman-teman yang lain hingga kini."

Potongan kue tart dengan cream matcha itu pun di berikan pada guru laki-laki tapi cantik itu. Berikutnya Masato memberikan kue keduanya kepada seseorang.

"Piring yang kedua untuk komposer kami yang hebat dan berbakat serta selalu mengerti apa yang aku dan yang lain mau dalam bermusik yaitu Haruka Nanami."

Perempuan berambut peach itu pun menerima kue itu dengan sepenuh hati. Tak lupa dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan terima kasih karena Masato telah menganggapnya sebagai orang yang penting untuk Masato.

"Lalu, piring terakhir akan ku berikan pada..."

"Pada?"

"Roomatte ku yang terkadang menjengkelkan tapi memiliki hati yang baik meski sedikit genit. Jinguji Ren."

Ren pun menghampiri Masato dengan langkah seperti biasa. Keduanya saling menatap sebentar hingga sebuah suara berceletuk iseng pada keduanya...

"Ayo Ren suapi Masa. Kau kan yang membuat kue untuk bintang utama hari ini. Kalian setuju kan teman-teman?"

Ternyata Otoya yang berceletuk dan yang lain menganggukan kepala tanda setuju dengan ide Otoya. Tentu Masato langsung memasang ekspresi wajah tanda tak setuju. Tapi, mau tak mau Masato lakukan karena jika tidak maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari di suapi sesendok kue dari roomatte nya itu.

"Tak apa-apa, Jinguji. Hanya satu suapan saja, aku tak masalah."

"Baiklah. Pasti kau akan terpesona dengan kue yang kue buat ini."

Ren pun menyuapi sesendok kue ke Masato. Ren memasuki potongan kue itu dengan hati-hati ke atas lidah Masato. Rasa cream matcha nya begitu terasa dan pas sekali. Belum lagi kuenya yang terasa seperti rasa...

"Jinguji, jangan bilang yang di balik cream ini adalah..."

"Seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Makanan kesukaanmu. Roti melon."

Seketika sekilas bayangan kenangan dari masa lalu berputar dalam pikiran Masato.

'Kamu sangat suka roti melon ya?'

'Iya. Aku sangat suka roti melon. Onii chan juga suka roti melon?"

'Ya. Aku lumayan suka tapi sepertimu yang maniak roti melon.'

Rasa sakit segera menyergap kepala Masato. Tapi Masato berusaha menepis rasa sakit itu dengan mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan berbincang dengan para sahabatnya. Secara tak sadar Masato tersenyum manis ketika sedang berbicara dengan Otoya dan Cecil membuat Ren di buat doki-doki melihatnya. Pesta sederhana itu pun berlanjut hingga subuh datang menjelang.

.

.

.

.

Tiba saatnya menuju pergantian tahun. Para personil STARISH pun tidak bebas dari pekerjaan meski sedang menjelang tahun baru. Terutama Masato dan Ren yang masih bekerja meski sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Keduanya sudah hampir selesai dari sesi pemotretan yang terakhir untuk brand terbaru suatu pakaian khusus laki-laki.

Hari ini Masato agak terlihat pucat setelah pemotretan terakhir. Ren pun merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Masato. Ren pun mendekati Masato.

"Hijirikawa, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja, Jinguji."

Ren merasa tidak yakin dengan jawaban Masato. Ren pun menempelkan keningnya ke kening Masato. Terkejut bukan main tentunya serta membuat jantung Masato berdegup sangat cepat dari biasanya. Wajah keduanya tampak sangat dekat hingga bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba sekilas bayangan dari masa lalu muncul di pikiran Masato.

'Masato kun? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?'

Masato merasa kepalanya semakin pusing setelah sekilas bayangan itu muncul. Membuat Masato mencoba mengingat siapa yang berbicara padanya itu. Secara refleks, Masato membelalakan matanya. Menatap Ren dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jinguji?"

Ren pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Masato. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan Masato.

"Aku hanya memeriksa keadaanmu. Kau demam, Masato. Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang sebelum menjadi tambah parah."

"Aku tidak demam. Aku baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu ke rumah sakit."

Masato langsung berdiri dari kursi yang dia duduki lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah tubuh Masato hampir jatuh ke depan secara tiba-tiba. Ren pun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Masato dan segera membawa tubuh Masato dan menggendong bridal Masato menuju mobilnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Ren sedang menunggu dokter yang masih memeriksa Masato di dalam IGD. Sudah hampir 15 menit belum ada tanda dokter akan keluar. Ren pun berdoa semoga Masato baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, apakah anda keluarga dari saudara Masato?"

"Saya temannya Masato. Bagaimana keadaan teman saya, sensei?"

"Saudara Masato baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan dan kurang istirahat. Anda tenang saja kami sudah menangani demamnya. Kini dia sedang tertidur dan anda boleh menjenguknya ke dalam. Jika besok keadaannya sudah pulih maka saudara Masato di perbolehkan pulang."

"Terima kasih, sensei."

"Sama-sama. Saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, sensei."

Ren pun masuk ke dalam kamar perawatan Masato. Di atas ranjang Masato terlihat begitu tenang dan damai dalam tidurnya. Jarum infus pun menghiasi punggung tangan kirinya. Ren kini duduk di kursi tepat di samping kiri ranjang Masato tidur.

Dengan hati-hati dan perlahan Ren menggenggam tangan Masato dan mengangkatnya. Di ciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang punggung tangan Masato. Ren merasa sedih apabila keadaan Masato yang seperti ini.

"Maafkan Onii chan tidak bisa jujur padamu. Tapi, Onii chan janji mulai sekarang akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapan pun. Onii chan juga berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Masato bermimpi. Dalam mimpinya dia melihat pemandangan yang terasa familiar. Sebuah ladang hijau dengan sebuah pohon besar di atas bukit kecil di ladang itu. Dalam kedua tangannya terdapat sebuah foto dirinya dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi, Masato tidak begitu ingat siapa anak laki-laki itu. Tapi, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa familiar bagi Masato.

"Hijirikawa..."

"Jinguji?"

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa jujur padamu dan maaf baru bisa mengatakan ini padamu. Masih ingat pada janji kita berdua untuk bertemu lagi ketika dewasa nanti?"

Seketika bayangan masa lalu berputar seperti film lama. Samar-samar Masato mengingat sosok yang tidak asing baginya namun dia tidak pernah ingat siapa dia. Semakin ingin Masato mengingat sosok itu semakin sakit yang di rasakan Masato di kepalanya.

"Apa kau lupa padaku, Hijirikawa?lupa pada janji kita berdua ketika usia kita baru 6 dan 5 tahun?"

Masato mencoba kembali mengingatnya. Seberkas ingatan pun muncul dam sosok itu kini terlihat jelas. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut jingga dengan mata sewarna langit cerah. Ya... anak itu...adalah... Ren. Onii chan yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.

"Apa kau adalah Onii chan yang ku kenal?"

"Iya. Ini aku, Onii chan yang kau kenal."

Tanpa aba-aba Masato segera memeluk Ren dengan erat. Ren pun membalas pelukan Masato. Perlahan setitik air mata jatuh ke pipi putih Masato.

"Kenapa?kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku jika kamu adalah Onii chan yang ku kenal dulu."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang padamu tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengingatku. Apakah terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Jika tidak salah ketika berusia 8 tahun, aku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan membuat ku menderita amnesia sebagian. Oleh sebab itu, aku tidak begitu mengingatmu tapi kau selalu hadir di mimpiku. Sekarang aku benar-benar mengingatmu dan setiap kenangan yang kita buat di masa lalu."

"Ternyata begitu, ya. Tapi, yang penting sekarang kau sudah kembali mengingatku."

"Ya. Ne... Jinguji, boleh aku bilang sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan."

"Sejak dulu, aku memiliki perasaan khusus padamu. Perasaan yang hanya ku berikan untukmu saja. Karena kamulah aku merasakan hal yang penuh rasa itu. Aku menyukaimu. Baik dirimu yang dulu maupun yang sekarang. Maaf atas sifatku yang suka kasar padamu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Perasaanmu dan perasaanku itu sama. Aku juga menyukaimu sejak dulu. Aku harap kamu tidak menganggapku kakak lagi karena aku ingin kamu jadi pasangan sehidup sematiku. Bersediakah dirimu menjadi pasangan hidupku, Hijirikawa Masato?"

Wajah Masato merona hebat setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Ren dan ungkapan untuk melamarnya. Tentu Masato sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Masato pun menjawab pertanyaan Ren.

"Aku mau jadi kekasihmu dan pasangan hidupmu, Ren."

Ren pun memeluk Masato dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Masato membalas pelukan Ren.

"Masato... bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Dengan malu-malu Masato menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka, perlahan Ren mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Masato. Mengeliminasi jarak dan hingga pada akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Keduanya berciuman dengan lembut, tidak ada hasrat untuk menuntut lebih. Sensasi yang lembut dan memabukkan. Hanya 10 detik mereka berciuman tapi bagi keduanya terasa sangat spesial terutama untuk Masato.

.

.

.

.

.

Masato pun membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Masato pun bermimpi yang sangat indah sekaligus aneh. Lalu, dia merasa tangan kirinya terasa hangat dan agak berat. Masato menoleh. Ternyata Ren sedang menggenggam tangannya sambil tertidur di kursi dengan wajah di sisi ranjang rawatnya. Masato pun membalas genggaman tangan Ren tapi hal itu malah membuat Ren tergugah dari tidurnya.

"Kamu sudah sadar, Masato?"

"Ya. Seperti yang kamu lihat. Terima kasih sudah menjaga merawatku. Maafkan aku jika aku banyak merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan jika di beratkan oleh kekasihku sendiri."

"Eh?kekasih?siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu, Hijirikawa Masato. Kena amnesia lagi?"

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Dasar kamu ini. Apa kamu masih merasa sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah merasa sangat sehat."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku bahagia mendengarnya. Oh, ya, sarapanmu baru saja di antarkan tadi. Sekarang kamu makan dulu ya. Aku suapi."

"Ta...tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah malu-malu begitu."

"Dasar hentai."

"Masato, hidoi."

Masato memalingkan mukanya sambil menahan tawa. Tak lama tawa Masato pecah melihat wajah Ren yang terlihat tidak terima tapi lucu saat Masato menyebutnya hentai. Ren pun ikut tertawa bersama Masato.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu para personil STARISH yang lain hanya bisa berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar. Mereka tak ingin mengganggu kemesraan pasangan yang baru jadi ini. Mereka merasa bahagia karena sahabat mereka sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Author note:

Hello minna san ^O^ berjumpa lagi dengan Riren. Riren harap para readers tidak bosan dengan Riren ya. Akhirnya libur telah tiba pada Riren setelah melewati masa kritis ujian UAS. Rasanya lega sekali hohoho #PLAK. Kali ini Riren membuat cerita berdasarkan request atau permintaan dari sahabat Riren yang satu kampus. Riren pun mencoba membuatnya setelah tadi sore di kasih requestnya oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Riren harap ff ini bisa memuaskanmu ya ヽ(^。^)ノ. Riren mohon maaf apabila masih ada banyak kekurangan di cerita Riren. Riren harap para readers memberikan review untuk cerita ini karena review dari kalian membuat Riren menjadi semangat untuk menulis lebih baik lagi di ff. Sekian dari Riren ya, soalnya udah malem banget ini dan Riren belum tidur. Konbanwa minna san. Jaa ne matta ashita.

Please review my story and thanks for reading my story.


	3. My Dear Tutor

Kisah ini berawal dari seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver dengan gaya acak-acakan yang mengalami masalah dengan pelajaran disekolah. Tentu saja orang tuanya khawatir dengan keadaan akademis sang anak dan mereka pun mencoba mencari seorang tutor untuk putra mereka yang hanya satu-satunya itu. Pada akhirnya mereka pun mendapatkan tutor untuk putra mereka setelah satu minggu menyebarkan info lewat media sosial.

Mau tak mau sang anak menuruti perkataan kedua orang tuanya meski dalam hati terus menggerutu. Kurosaki Ranmaru, nama anak laki-laki yang akan mendapatkan tutor untuk belajar. Meski cukup berbakat di bidang musik dan olahraga, Ranmaru cukup payah dalam hal-hal ilmiah. Dia selalu mendapatkan nilai merah untuk pelajaran ilmiah seperti biologi.

Kini Ranmaru sedang menunggu sang tutor nya datang.

TOK... TOK...

Seseorang menggetuk pintu kamarnya. Segera Ranmaru membuka pintu kamarnya. Tak lama sesosok manusia di hadapannya sukses membuatnya terjengkang jatuh ke belakang. Ya... Ranmaru syok dan kaget atas kehadiran sosok di hadapannya.

"Tak ku sangka ternyata kau yang akan ku ajari."

Suara lembut bahkan terkesan agak feminim itu membuat Ranmaru kesal setengah mati. Segera Ranmaru bangkit dan menatap sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Jangan bilang kau adalah tutor ku, Mikaze?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja aku keberatan. Aku tidak sudi di ajari oleh orang sepertimu."

"Oh, begitu ya. Jika ingin protes, protes lah dengan orang tuamu."

"Ran chan, jaga kelakuan dan ucapanmu pada Ai chan."

Tiba-tiba ibunda Ranmaru datang menghampiri kedua pemuda itu.

"Ibu, aku tidak mau apabila tutor belajarku itu dia. Pokoknya aku tidak suka."

Ranmaru menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Ai pada sang ibunda.

"Ran chan, sudah ibu bilang jaga ucapan dan kelakuanmu pada Ai chan. Dia adalah anak dari sahabat ibu. Selain itu Ai chan adalah anak yang sopan dan pandai dalam bidang akademis maupun non akademis. Ibu percaya Ai chan bisa mengajarimu dengan baik dan ibu tidak mau mendengar penolakan darimu. Jika kamu menolak maka ibu dan ayah akan menyita segala fasilitas yang kamu pakai."

Ranmaru hanya bisa melongo mendengar ancaman dari sang ibunda. Secara terpaksa Ranmaru harus mau menerima Ai sebagai tutor nya untuk belajar. Senyum kemenangan pun muncul di wajah imut dan tampan milik Ai yang sukses membuat Ranmaru ingin memberinya bogem mentah di wajah itu.

Di mulai hari-hari keduanya yang nantinya penuh dengan berbagai cerita.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. But My dear tutor is my original story.

Rate: M

Pair : Kurosaki Ranmaru & Ai Mikaze

Genre : Romance, school life, and friendship.

Warning: typo, OOC, gak sesuai dengan EYD, adult scene, and many more.

.

.

.

.

MY DEAR TUTOR

RIREN18

.

.

.

.

Ai Mikaze, pemuda berwajah manis dan berambut serta berwarna cyan ini merupakan Ketua OSIS di sebuah sekolah ternama di kota Tokyo. Selain memiliki wajah yang tampan dan manis, Ai juga memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata. Terlihat dari ujian nasionalnya yang menjadi nomor 1 se-Jepang. Selain itu Ai juga memiliki kepribadian yang sopan dan baik tutur katanya. Ai tidak hanya pandai di bidang akademis, tetapi juga pandai di bidang non akademis, terutama dalam musik.

Berbeda dengan Kurosaki Ranmaru, pemuda berwajah tampan nan garang yang memiliki rambut berwarna silver dengan gaya acak-acakan serta memiliki mata heterokom yang cukup menawan. Jika di tanya soal IQ, Ranmaru memiliki IQ yang rata-rata, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Hanya saja nilainya selalu merah pada pelajaran ilmiah tapi selalu mendapat nilai tinggi di pelajaran olahraga dan musik. Berbeda dengan Ai, Ranmaru memiliki kepribadian yang agak kurang baik.

Hubungan antara Ai dan Ranmaru bisa di bilang kurang baik akibat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Di mana kejadian itu membuat Ranmaru ingin memberikan bogem mentah pada muka manis Ai yang terlihat menyebalkan baginya.

Flashback

Suasana kantin saat itu tengah damai-damai saja seperti biasa. Para siswa sedang menikmati makanan yang merek pesan. Begitupula dengan Ranmaru dan beberapa temannya. Tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja seseorang menumpahkan jus ke bajunya. Ranmaru segera menoleh ke arah seseorang yang telah menumpahkan jus ke seragamnya. Orang tersebut hanyalah seorang siswa culun yang kini ketakutan melihat Ranmaru yang geram.

"Hei... Kau! Berani sekali kau menumpahkan jus mu ke seragamku. Sekarang seragamku jadi kotor. Aku minta ganti rugi atas kelakuanmu padaku."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Ku mohon maafkan aku."

"Cih... kau kira minta maaf saja sudah cukup, hah!. Cepat berikan uang yang kau punya padaku. Cepat!"

Siswa itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Ranmaru. Dengan kasar Ranmaru mengambil dompet itu dari tangan pemuda yang ketakutan. Ranmaru pun langsung terlihat marah saat melihat isi dompet sang pemuda yang hanya berisi beberapa lembar uang dan kartu pelajar saja.

"Apa-apaan ini?hanya segini saja uang yang kau punya, hah?. Mana bisa mengganti seragam ku yang telah kau kotori ini. Jadi, kau mau membayar ganti ruginya dengan apa, hah?"

"Sudah cukup, Kurosaki."

Ucapan seseorang membuat Ranmaru tambah kesal dan segera Ranmaru menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Ai lah yang berkata demikian.

"Mau apa kau, Mikaze? Mau jadi pahlawan untuk anak ini, hah?"

"Aku hanya ingin memghentikan kekerasan yang kau lakukan padanya. Sebagai ketua OSIS, aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat kelakuanmu padanya yang hanya gara-gara masalah yang sangat sepele."

"Kau bilang sepele? Kau tidak lihat apa jika baju ku kotor karena ketumpahan jusnya?"

"Aku melihatnya dan aku rasa itu bukanlah masalah yang harus di besar-besarkan. Jika seragamu kotor maka kau tinggal mencucinya atau membeli seragam yang baru. Ku rasa kau juga sanggup untuk membeli seragam baru."

"Mana bisa begitu, Mikaze. Jika begitu dia tidak bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya."

"Dia sudah minta maaf padamu, Kurosaki. Kau tega memalak seorang siswa yang keadaannya ekonominya jauh di bawahmu hanya untuk sebuah seragam yang terkena jus. Kau sangat kejam sekali, Kurosaki."

"Kau mau cari ribut denganku, Mikaze?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang menjalankan tugasku sebagai ketua OSIS. Aine, tolong bawa dia ke tempat lain dan pastikan dia aman dari orang ini dan teman-temannya."

"Baiklah. Sisanya ku serahkan padamu, Ai."

Aine, kakak kembar Ai pun membawa siswa tadi menjauh dari Ranmaru dan teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, maaf atas keributan yang terjadi dan membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman. Kurosaki, jika ingin berkelahi atau apapun itu kita lakukan di tempat lain saja."

"Temui aku di lapangan belakang."

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu Ranmaru dan teman-temannya meninggalkan kantin. Tak lama Ai mengikuti mereka menuju lapangan belakang. Sesampainya di sana, Ai telah di sambut oleh Ranmaru yang sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

"Jika kau berani lawan aku, Mikaze."

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Tapi, one by one, teman-temanmu tidak boleh ikut dalam pertarungan ini."

"Baiklah. Hei... kalian kembali ke kelas duluan saja. Aku bisa menghadapinya sendirian."

Teman-teman Ranmaru pun meninggalkan Ai dan Ranmaru di lapangan tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba Ranmaru segera menyerang Ai tapi dengan cepat Ai bisa menghindarinya.

"Ternyata kau lumayan juga. Apa kau bisa menghindari gerakanku yang selanjutnya, Mikaze?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti, Kurosaki."

"Baiklah. Akan ku buat kau tidak bisa bangun lagi, Mikaze."

Setelah itu Ranmaru segera memberikan serangan berikutnya pada Ai yang ternyata hanya bisa melukai pipi Ai saja. Tak lama Ai pun membalasnya dan berakhir dengan terkaparnya Ranmaru di atas tanah. Ai mengalahkan Ranmaru hanya dengan satu gerakan saja. Ranmaru tidak tahu jika Ai telah memegang gelar tertinggi dalam olahraga bela diri.

"Bagaimana Kurosaki? Sekarang lihat siapa yang tidak bisa bangun lagi?. Menyedihkan sekali."

Setelah itu Ai pun segera pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Ranmaru yang kini menatapnya kesal dan penuh amarah.

End of flashback.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan Ai menjadi tutor Ranmaru. Perlahan nilai Ranmaru dalam pelajaran ilmiah mulai membaik. Ai mengajari Ranmaru dengan keras. Tak jarang bibir sewarna cherry miliknya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang cukup menyakitkan hati. Kini Ai sedang mengadakan tanya jawab soal tentang hewan invertebrata.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa yang terjadi pada planaria apabila dia di potong?"

"Tentu saja dia akan mati."

Jawaban yang mirip dengan script pada sebuah anime itu sukses membuat Ranmaru mendapatkan sebuah gulungan tebal menabok kepalanya. Ya.. Ai memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan sebuah buku.

"Ittai, bakayaro."

"Urusai, aho. Soal mudah seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan benar. Aku jadi kasihan sama orang tuamu karena memiliki anak bodoh sepertimu."

"Kau yang bodoh. Di mana-mana jika suatu hewan di potong pasti dia akan mati."

"Kau ini sudah bodoh, keras kepala pula. Biar ku jelaskan padamu. Planaria jika di potong tubuhnya dia tidak akan mati. Jika kau memotong tubuhnya maka dia akan menciptakan individu baru."

"Dasar hewan aneh."

"Kau yang aneh, bukan mereka. Sekarang kau ambilkan minum untukku sebagai hukuman tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar."

"Kau kira kau siapaku, hah?"

"Gurumu, Kurosaki. Jika tidak aku akan melaporkan pada ibu atau ayahmu jika kau tidak mau belajar."

"Beraninya main ancaman. Awas saja aku akan membalasmu, Mikaze."

Ranmaru pun pergi ke bawah untuk mengambil minum. Sementara itu Ai merasa suhu tubuhnya agak naik. Ai merasa tidak enak badan sejak tadi malam. Tak lama Ranmaru kembali membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas kecil dam satu teko berisi air dingin. Ranmaru meletakannya di atas meja kecil di samping meja belajarnya.

"Hei Mikaze itu minumnya sudah ku ambilkan. Ku bilangin ya, aku tidak mau lagi di suruh olehmu. Kau mengerti kan?"

Ai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ranmaru karena pandangannya sudah mulai berputar-putar. Tak lama Ai pun tak sadarkan diri dan jatuh tergeletak di atas lantai. Ranmaru pun terkejut karena Ai tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri.

"Oi, Mikaze. Kau kenapa?. Oi, ayo bangun, Mikaze."

Ranmaru segera memeriksa keadaan Ai.

"Ya ampun, badannya panas sekali. Dasar merepotkan kau, Mikaze."

Ranmaru pun menggendong Ai ala bridal style dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang tidurnya.

"Sial, kenapa dia harus seperti ini di saat para pembantuku sedang tak ada di rumah. Tapi, kalau ku biarkan kasihan juga dia. Kau akan membayar kebaikkan ku setelah kau sembuh."

Ranmaru segera menempelkan plester penurun demam di kening Ai. Jika boleh jujur Ranmaru merasa agak kasihan melihat keadaaan Ai sekarang.

"Hei Mikaze, apa kau sudah makan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ai. Ranmaru pun memutuskam untuk membuat bubur untuk Ai agar Ai bisa minum obat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Mikaze. Ayo bangun."

Ranmaru mencoba membangunkan Ai dengan mengguncangkan tubuh Ai perlahan. Perlahan mata Ai pun terbuka. Kini Ai menatapnya dengan tatapan lemah.

"Kurosaki... apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau demam. Sekarang kau makan bubur ini lalu minum obat. Sehabis itu kau segera beristirahat."

"Arigatou, Ranmaru."

Seketika Ranmaru merasa detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat Ai memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Ai pun mencoba bangun tapi tidak bisa karena demamnya belum turun.

"Aku akan menyuapimu. Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku peduli padamu hanya saja aku ingin kau tidak merepotkan ku lagi."

"Dasar tsundere."

"Cih..."

Ranmaru pun menyuapi Ai dengan hati-hati. Ai cukup terkejut melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kurosaki Ranmaru yang terkenal akan sifat sombong dan sok premannya itu. Secara tak sadar, Ai merasa nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Hei, Kurosaki. I can't believe it you have another personality like this."

"Shut up, Mikaze."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikkan mu ini."

"Akan ku tagih perkataanmu saat kau sembuh nanti, Ai."

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Ranmaru menyuruh Ai untuk minum obat. Tapi, ternyata untuk mengangkat kepalanya saja terasa berat bagi Ai. Akhirnya Ranmaru pun memiliki ide untuk memasukkan obat ke tubuh Ai. Ranmaru memasukkan obat penurun demam itu ke dalam mulutnya beserta air. Setelah itu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ai. Ai pun terkejut saat Ranmaru mendorong kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Ranmaru. Tak lama bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan dan Ranmaru mencoba memasukkan air dan obat itu dari mulutnya ke mulut Ai. Mau tak mau Ai pun menelan obat itu.

Ai dan Ranmaru menyadari jika tadi mereka berciuman, yah... walaupun tujuannya untuk memasukkan obat agar Ai cepat sembuh. Hanya ada hening setelah kejadian itu.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

"Ya. Oyasumi."

"Hn."

Tanpa mereka sadari telah tumbuh sebuah perasaan terlarang yang tak seharusnya mereka miliki. Namun, jika seseorang telah jatuh cinta dia tidak akan pandang apapun, termasuk gender.

Perlahan Ai mulai terlelap dan Ranmaru menemani di sampingnya. Ranmaru melihat wajah tidur Ai yang terlihat damai sekaligus imut. Ranmaru pun menyentuh bibirnya yang beberapa saat lalu menyentuh bibir pemuda yang kini telah terlelap. Ranmaru tidak bisa melupakan bibir Ai yang terasa lembut dan halus. Entah kenapa membuat Ranmaru merasa kecanduan akan bibir Ai.

.

.

.

.

.

2 minggu setelah kejadian itu. Kini Ai telah sehat kembali. Seperti biasa, Ai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS dan tutor nya Ranmaru. Entah kenapa belakangan ini, Ranmaru bersikap aneh padanya. Mulai dari tidak mau menatap dirinya lama-lama jika di ajak bicara dan selalu marah-marah apabila Ai terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya ketika menerangkan hal yang tidak di mengerti olehnya.

Tapi, Ai tak mau ambil pusing soal itu. Perlahan tapi pasti nilai-nilai Ranmaru mulai membaik. Ai merasa jika Ranmaru sudah bisa belajar sendiri, sudah tidak perlu di bantu olehnya lagi.

"Oi, Mikaze..."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menagih janjimu yang kau ucapkan saat sakit."

"Oh, yang itu ya. Baiklah, kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Hm... ah! Bagaimana kalau kau berkencan denganku?"

"Excuse me?"

"Aku mau kau berkencan denganku. Kau ini tuli ya?"

"Aku tidak tuli. Tapi, aku tidak mau berkencan denganmu, Kurosaki."

"Begitu ya? Katanya kau mau melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikkan ku yang telah merawatmu ketika sakit. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih."

Seketika Ai merasa ada panah imajiner menusuk tepat di hatinya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau tapi hanya satu hari saja. Deal?"

"Ok. Tapi, aku ada satu permintaan lagi. Aku mau kau berdandan seperti perempuan. Itu berguna juga bukan agar kau tidak ketahuan oleh yang lain."

"Tapi, kenapa harus berdandan seperti perempuan?"

"Jadi, kau merasa baik-baik saja melihat orang-orang memandang aneh pada kita?"

"Tentu saja tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku bisa dapat baju perempuan dari mana?"

"Soal itu aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu. Tenang saja, bajunya milik adik sepupuku."

Ranmaru mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemarinya. Tak lama dia memberikan Ai sebuah goodie bag berisi 'perlengkapan' untuk kencan mereka besok.

"Kau harus memakainya dan dandan yang cantik, ya, Mikaze kaichou."

Seketika Ai ingin membuat wajah Ranmaru menjadi kesetan kamar mandi. Tapi, Ai teringat akan ucapannya yang akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikkan Ranmaru. Mau tak mau harus di lakukan meskipun memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan kencan mereka berdua? Apakah berjalan dengan damai atau malah sebaliknya? Akankah cinta tumbuh di hati keduanya?. Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya ya minna san.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Side:

Konbanwa minna san!

Riren hadir lagi nih hehehehe XD . Ff kali ini Riren persembahkan untuk sahabat Riren tercinta yaitu AkaiYuuki27 *tiup terompet kerajaan* #PLAK XD. Yuuki chan requestnya ff dengan pair Ranmaru X Ai. Jika boleh jujur agak sulit membuatnya dan sempat kebingungan mau memakai jalan cerita yang bagaimana. Lalu pada akhirnya sebuah ide pun muncul setelah Riren habis membaca shoujo manga. Riren harap semoga Yuuki chan menyukai ff yang Riren buat khusus untuknya. Maaf banget apabila abang Ran-ran dan abang Ai-ai nya jadi OOC parah T^T tapi ceritanya gak bakal jalan kalau pakai karakter asli mereka. Untuk kali ini Riren tidak bisa berkata-kata apalagi selain terima kasih kepada Yuuki chan yang telah me-request cerita ini yang tentunya membuat Riren menjadi tambah semangat untuk menulis lebih baik lagi dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader dan para reviewer karena tanpa kalian Riren tidak akan bisa seperti ini. Riren juga mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita-cerita yang Riren.

Sekian dulu dari Riren. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ya. Jaa nee minna san ^_^

Riren18


	4. Dating With Tutor

Demi membayar hutang budi terhadap Ranmaru, Ai pun harus memenuhi satu keinginan Ranmaru, yaitu berkencan dengan Ranmaru sehari penuh dan di tambah Ai harus menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan. Akankah kencan mereka berjalan lancar? Atau malah sebaliknya?.

.

.

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. But Dating With Tutor is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Kurosaki Ranmaru & Ai Mikaze Genre : Romance, school life, and friendship.

Warning: typo, OOC, gak sesuai dengan EYD, adult scene, and many more.

.

.  
.

DATING WITH TUTOR

RIREN18

.

.

Langit tampak begitu biru dan matahari bersinar dengan hangat. Cuaca yang tepat untuk berpergian keluar rumah, baik bersama keluarga, sahabat, ataupun orang tercinta. Ai Mikaze, pemuda berwajah 'cantik' ini tampaknya sudah bersiap dengan 'perlengkapan'nya.

Dress selutut berwarna baby blue yang di padu dengan cardigan putih tampak serasi dengan kulit putih Ai. Rambut panjang Ai pun kini di hiasi bandana berwarna putih. Tak lupa Sebuah wedges 3 cm berwarna putih menghiasi kaki jenjang nan mulus milik Ai. Tak lupa Ai ber-make up natural yang tambah membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti perempuan. Tas putih kecil pun tersampir di bahu mungil pemuda manis itu.

Drrrt...Drrrrrt...

Ponsel milik Ai bergetar, menandakan sebuah email masuk datang. Ternyata dari Ranmaru...

From: Kuro_RanmaruRock

Subject: Ohayou ^_^

Ohayou Mikaze kaichou ^_^ sudah siap dengan kencan kita hari ini?. Pastikan kau tampil 'cantik' hari ini ya (*¯font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"︶/span/font¯*). Oh, ya, aku sudah di depan rumahmu.

Ai hampir saja ingin melempar handphone miliknya ketika mendapat email dari Ranmaru. Untung saja hari ini kedua orang tuanya sedang berlibur jadi Ai tidak perlu malu keluar dengan penampilan aneh seperti ini. Segera Ai mengunci seluruh rumahnya dan pergi keluar.

Setelah keluar gerbang, Ai melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam terpakir manis tak jauh dari pintu gerbang. Ranmaru pun telah menunggunya sambil bersender di dekat pintu penumpang.

"Yo... kau tampak 'cantik' hari ini, Mikaze kaichou."

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki. Bilang sekali lagi, ku pastikan kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit."

"I'm just kidding, right?. Tapi, aku tak menyangka jika kau cocok berdandan seperti ini."

"Sudah jangan membahas itu lagi. Kita jadi pergi atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak maka aku akan meminta lebih dari ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Rahasia. Nah... silahkan masuk, hime sama."

"Terima kasih, ouji sama."

Ai tersenyum manis dan tak lupa memberi sebuah injakan manis pada kaki kanan Ranmaru dan tentu Ranmaru langsung kesakitan saat wedges yang dipakai Ai mendarat mulus di kakinya. Dengan langkah agak pincang, Ranmaru segera naik ke mobilnya.

"Dasar sadis."

"Biarin. Siapa suruh mengataiku terus. Enak kan rasanya di injak dengan wedges yang ku pakai."

"Dasar menyebalkan. Awas saja nanti ku balas."

"Coba saja kalau berani."

Ai dan Ranmaru terus bertengkar sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

Butuh waktu 1,5 jam untuk sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Ya... mereka pergi ke sebuah taman ria yang cukup jauh dari Tokyo. Walau jauh dari kota besar tapi taman ria itu tidak kalah bagus dari taman ria yang sudah ternama. Setelah membayar tiket, Ai dan Ranmaru masuk ke dalam taman ria tersebut. Kini keduanya sedang menentukan ingin menaiki wahana pertama yang ingin mereka coba.

"Aku ingin mencoba naik wahana jet coaster."

"Dengan penampilan seperti itu, kau mau naik jet coaster?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Penampilanmu nanti rusak lho."

"Penampilan ku?. Tidak masalah dan lagipula aku tidak memakai wig. Jangan bilang kau tidak mau naik jet coaster karena takut?"

"Si...siapa bilang aku takut. Ayo, kita segera mengantri."

Keduanya pun segera mengantri. Tak perlu waktu lama, Ai dan Ranmaru telah naik di atas kereta wahana roller coaster. Setelah kereta itu bergerak, riuh suara orang-orang yang menaikkinya pun terdengar dari kejauhan.

.

.

Setelah puas menaikki wahana yang menegangkan itu, terlihat reaksi yang berbeda dari Ai dan Ranmaru. Ai tampak baik-baik saja dan terlihat senang meski rambutnya agak berantakan. Sementara Ranmaru terlihat kurang baik. Wajahnya agak pucat dan agak lemas. Ai pun agak khawatir dengan keadaan Ranmaru.

"Kurosaki? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak terlalu baik. Bisakah kita duduk sebentar?"

"Baiklah. Di situ ada sebuah kursi. Ayo kita duduk di situ."

Kini Ai dan Ranmaru duduk di sebuah kursi panjang berwarna putih. Ai tidak menyangka jika Ranmaru tidak suka naik wahana yang identik dengan ketinggian dan memacu adrenalin seperti itu.

"Kurosaki, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya merasa sedikit lemas."

"Syukurlah. Tunggu di sini, aku mau beli minum sebentar."

Ai pun pergi membeli minum untuk Ranmaru dan dirinya. Setelah 5 menit kemudian, dia kembali lagi sambil membawa 2 botol air mineral.

"Ini untukmu, Kurosaki."

"Sankyu."

Ranmaru pun meminum air yang di berikan oleh Ai. Setelah meminum hampir setengah botol, wajah Ranmaru sudah tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya yang terlihat agak pucat.

"Lain kali kalau kau takut atau tidak suka bilang saja. Jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu."

"Aku tidak takut hanya saja aku sudah lama tidak naik wahana itu."

"Usotsuki."

"Baiklah. Aku agak kurang suka naik wahana itu. Kau puas sekarang, hah?"

"Jujur itu lebih baik, Kurosaki. Tapi, kenapa kau memaksakan diri untuk naik wahana tadi?"

"Karena kau mengejek ku makanya aku terpaksa menaikki wahana itu."

"Maaf kalau membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Tapi, salahmu juga mendengarkan ejekan dariku."

"Sebagai seorang laki-laki aku punya harga diri. Aku tak akan membiarkan seseorang meremehkan diriku terutama kau, Mikaze."

"Oh begitu. Tapi, pada akhirnya kau kelihatan lemah karena kena efek dari naik wahana tersebut. Harga dirimu tidak berarti apa-apa pada keadaanmu yang sekarang."

"Cih."

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka melihat mereka dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Ada pula yang berbisik-bisik tentang mereka berdua.

'Lihat-lihat mereka berdebat. Tapi, mereka pasangan yang serasi,ya. Perempuannya cantik dan laki-lakinya tampan.'

Karena tak tahan dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ranmaru tanpa sadar menarik tangan Ai untuk pergi dari tempat mereka tadi. Sementara Ai hanya diam mengikuti ke mana Ranmaru membawanya.

.

.

"Selanjutnya kita mau naik apa, Mikaze?"

"Terserah kau saja, Kurosaki."

"Bagaimana kalau naik komedi putar?"

"Baiklah. Tak ku sangka kau suka naik wahana seperti itu."

"Suka-suka aku mau naik apa. Lebih baik itu daripada wahana menyeramkan macam jet coaster dan teman-temannya."

"Ya, ya. Ayo segera ke sana."

.

.

Setelah mengantri hampir setengah jam, akhirnya mereka mendapat giliran namun yang masih tersisa hanya satu patung kuda saja yang bisa di naikki.

"Kau saja yang naik, Kurosaki. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

"Tidak bisa. Kau harusnaik bersamaku."

Ranmaru pun menaikkan Ai ke atas kudanya dan dia pun ikut naik dan kinu berada tepat di belakang Ai. Jika di lihat mereka berdua tampak seperti pangeran dan putri ala negeri dongeng.

"Mama... lihat ada pangeran dan putri sedang naik kuda."

Kata seorang anak kecil ketika melihat Ai dan Ranmaru. Kini Ai merasa malu karena banyak orang melihat dia dan Ranmaru. Untung saja penyamarannya berguna. Tanpa Ai ketahui Ranmaru tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Ai yang lucu.

"Ternyata Mikaze hime bisa malu juga."

"Urusai. Hime janai yo, baka!"

Ranmaru hanya tertawa renyah ketika mendengar balasan dari Ai.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu telah bergulir dengan cepat dan perut sudah mulai berteriak minta di isi makan. Itulah yang di rasakan oleh Ranmaru dan Ai. Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk makan di cafe kecil.

"Selamat datang di Kotobuki Family Restaurant. Anda sudah siap memesan tuan dan nona?"

Ranmaru dan Ai secara bersamaan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ya, Reiji, teman sekelas Ranmaru dan Ai.

"Reiji? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku?. Tentu saja membantu orang tuaku bekerja di restoran milik keluargaku."

"Jadi ini restoran keluargamu, ya?"

"Ya begitulah Ai-Ai. Kau tahu? Kau tampak manis hari ini. Apa kau sedang berkencan dengan Ran-Ran?"

"Aku tidak terkejut jika kau mengetahuinya. Soal itu bisa di bilang seperti itu."

"Aku lapar. Bisakah kau merekomendasikannya untukku dan Mikaze?"

"Kebetulan ada menu baru yaitu kare daging spesial. Apa kalian mau mencobanya?"

"Aku mau. Bagaimana denganmu, Mikaze?"

"Aku mau salad buah dan ice lemon tea saja. Lalu strawberry parfait untuk dessertnya."

"Ok. Kau mau minum apa Ran-Ran?"

"Ice lemon tea."

"Baiklah. 1 salad buah, 1 kare daging spesial, 2 ice lemon tea, dan 1 strawberry parfait. Ada tambahan lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Tunggu 15 menit lagi ya. Terima kasih sudah memesan."

Setelah mencatat pesana kedua temannya, Reiji pun segera pergi ke dapur. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Kau yakin kenyang hanya dengan salad buah?"

"Tentu saja kenyang. Aku tak sepertimu yang selalu berlebih memakan makanan yang banyak mengandung banyak lemak dan karbohidrat."

"Biar saja. Lagipula aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Kau sendiri seperti orang kekurangan gizi."

"Matamu katarak, ya?. Aku sangat memperhatikan makanan yang ku makan."

"Mataku masih normal tahu. Sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"Yang memulai duluan siapa memangnya?"

"Aku. Kau puas sekarang?"

Ai hanya menampilkan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Keduanya terdiam sampai hidangan mereka tiba.

.

.

Kini keduanya sedang menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing. Ranmaru tampak menikmati kare pesanannya dan Ai juga tampak menikmati salad yang di pesannya.

"Kurosaki ada kuah kare yang menempel di pipi mu."

"Di mana?"

"Sebelah kiri."

Ranmaru mencoba membersihkan kuah kare itu tapi salah tempat.

"Sini biar aku yang bersihkan."

Ai pun membersihkan kuah kare dari pipi Ranmaru dengan sebuah tisu. Entah kenapa Ranmaru merasakan detak jantungnya mulai tidak normal ketika tangan Ai menyentuh pipinya. Secara tak sengaja mata keduanya bertemu. Heterekom bertemu dengan sepasang cyan. Tapi, tak lama keduanya saling melempar pandangan ke arah lain.

"Terima kasih, Mikaze."

"Sama-sama."

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, kini Ai dan Ranmaru berniat untuk melanjutkan tur mereka yang tertunda.

"Kau mau mencoba wahana apa, Kurosaki?"

"Entah. Kau ada ide, Mikaze?"

"Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu?"

Seketika tubuh Ranmaru kaku saat Ai menyebutkan nama wahana yang sangat di takuti oleh Ranmaru. Tapi, Ranmaru tak mau di remehkan lagi oleh Ai. Mau tak mau Ranmaru menyetujui untuk mencoba wahana itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita ke sana."

Sesampainya di sana, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam wahana tersebut. Pada awalnya Ranmaru mencoba untuk tetap stay cool dan menahan rasa takutnya. Sementara itu hanya memasang wajah biasa saja. Semakin ke dalam tampak semakin menyeramkan dengan efek-efek suara yang menyeramkan.

"Kau takut, Kurosaki?"

"Ti... tidak. Siapa bilanh aku takut."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan memegang bahu Ranmaru. Seketika Ranmaru merasa merinding dan menoleh perlahan ke belakang. Tangan yang memegang bahunya ternyata adalah...

"Obakeeeeeeeee..."

Ranmaru jatuh terduduk karena lemas. Sebenarnya Ai ingin tertawa namun dia tahan karena melihat wajah Ranmaru yang pucat dan ketakutan.

"Kurosaki? Daijobu desuka?"

Tak ada respon. Sekarang Ai mulai merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Ranmaru. Ketika memegang bahu Ranmaru, Ai dapat merasakan bahu Ranmaru masih gemetar ketakutan. Tanpa aba-aba, Ai memeluk Ranmaru untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Daijobu. Itu hanya bohongan jadi kamu perlu takut, ya."

Setelah Ai berkata seperti itu, gemetar di tubuh Ranmaru pun berhenti. Setelah di rasa sudah tenang keduanya pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar wahana.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari rumah hantu, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk membeli ice cream. Keduanya pun berjalan-jalan mengitari taman bermain.

"Hei Mikaze kau makan es krim seperti anak kecil."

"Apa maksudmu, Kurosaki?"

Secara tiba-tiba Ranmaru menjilat sudut bibir Ai. Tentu saja Ai merasa kaget atas perlakuan Ranmaru. Kini Ai dapat merasakan ada getaran aneh dalam hatinya. Belum lagi detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat.

"A... apa yang kau lakukan, aho?"

"Aku hanya menjilat es krim yang ada di sudut bibirmu, baka."

"Kau kan bisa membersihkannya memakai sapu tangan atau tisu."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak memiliki barang seperti itu sekarang."

"Dasar aho no hentai."

"Terserah apa katamu."

.

.

Waktu pun bergulir dan membawa matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Kini sang rembulan sudah merajai langit malam. Angin pun berhembus dengan lembut.

Kini Ai dan Ranmaru sedang berjalan-jalan di atas pasir pantai. Mereka ke sini atas paksaan Ranmaru. Tentu saja wajahnya Ai cemberut karena keinginannya untuk naik kincir harus gagal karena Ranmaru membawanya secara paksa ke sini.

"Kenapa wajahmu masih cemberut begitu?"

"Cih."

"Aku bertanya baik-baik padamu, Mikaze. Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan ku ?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Dasar childish."

"Diam kau, dasar banci."

"Kau tidak salah bicara ?"

"Tidak. Kau adalah laki-laki yang takut naik wahana yang seru dan takut ketika masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Berarti artinya kau itu banci."

"Kau mau cari ribut denganku lagi, Mikaze?"

"Iya. Tapi, nanti kau yang rugi karena bisa-bisa kau yang di pukuli oleh orang lain."

"Sial."

Keduanya pun terdiam setelah itu. Hanya ada suara debur ombak yang mengisi gendang telinga keduanya.

"Meski kau menyebalkan tapi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku senang sekali bisa bermain ke taman ria lagi."

"Ya, sama-sama. Kau juga menyebalkan tapi aku tak menyangka kau begitu perhatian padaku hari ini. Terima kasih juga untukmu."

"Si... siapa bilang aku perhatian padamu, Kurosaki."

"Dasar tsundere."

"Kau juga tsundere, baka."

"Tidak. Sebelum pulang maukah kau berfoto bersamaku ?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa ?"

"Nanti kau menyebarkan fotoku dengan penampilan seperti ini kepada orang lain."

"Tidak. Aku akan menyimpannya baik-baik. Ayolah kapan lagi aku bisa berfoto bersama Mikaze kaichou yang sedang ber cosplay perempuan yang kawaii?"

"Awas saja kalau berani menyebarkan foto itu ke orang lain. Aku berani jamin hidupmu akhir berakhir saat itu juga."

"Tenang saja. Aku juga masih sayang nyawaku. Lebih baik kita cepat berfoto biar cepat juga kita pulang."

"Ya."

Keduanya berfoto dengan background pemandangan laut dan langit malam hari. Ranmaru pun melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Ai dan pipi keduanya saling bersentuhan. Tak lupa keduanya bergaya peace.

Setelah puas berfoto, Ai pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempar parkir tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan tangannya. Ya... Ranmaru menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa Kurosaki? "

Ranmaru hanya diam saja. Ai mulai kesal karena Ranmaru tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bisakah ka..."

"Apa jawabanmu jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu?"

Hanya suara angin berhembus dan debur ombak yang mengusik kesunyian di antara keduanya. Pertanyaan Ranmaru sungguh membuat Ai terkejut bukan main hingga membuat Ai tak bisa menjawabnya. Apa jawaban Ai untuk Ranmaru?

Lihat jawaban Ai di chapter selanjutnya ya.

.

.  
.

To be continue

.

.  
.

Author Note :

Halo minna san Riren balik lagi nih :D. Rasanya udah lama Riren gak update cerita yang satu ini akibat banyak tugas kuliah dan aktifitas Riren di kampus *curhat*. Jujur aja agak bingung mau di lanjut kayak gimana ceritanya soalnya belum dapat insprasi untuk cerita ini. Untuk Yuuki chan, Riren udah buat kelanjutannya khusus untuk Yuuki chan dan para pecinta pair yang satu ini.

Untuk kali ini Riren cukup kan bicaranya soalnya udah malem banget dan besok harus latihan di kampus. Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan dalam ff yang Riren buat dan Riren mohon review nya untuk ff ini karena review dari kalian adalah semangat untuk Riren untuk belajar menulis.

Oyasumi minna san. Matta ne ^_~

Riren 


End file.
